Best Friends To More?
by URxGORGEx
Summary: An R5 fanfic but a must read.x-StayRossome-x,JoeyKangarooGirl,99angelcookie,MikaylaLeighR5 and more other authors characters are in here! Mackenzie Jade Skye moves to LA from England and she's afraid she won't know anyone there and will be alone but she quickly makes friends there with R5 and other girls but she's afraid she's getting too close to one particular member... Plz read!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! New fic! It's an R5 fic so yeah! Anyways, me and

x-StayRossome-x are doing a collaboration so look out for that! It's gonna be on her profile and its called Songbird. Hope you like this! FYI, R5 are more famous in this fic.

Mackenzie's POV:

"Mum, dad, do we have to move?" I say to my parents in a pleading tone.

"Yes Mackie!" Dad says, "we've been over this and we have to move! My job requires me to move to LA so tough!" I huff and look around.

"Gonna miss you house!" I say to the blank walls. Everything is gone and we were just putting the stuff into the removal can which was gonna ship the stuff to our new house in sunny Los Angeles.

We finish and I sling my side bag over my shoulder and adjust my denim shorts and t-shirt before pulling my blazer sleeves over my hands to warm up. I was wearing short clothes because it's really hot in LA and me- the genius- decided to wear these clothes now instead of changing at the airport when we arrive because I'm just that clever. Never mind, there was no time to change anyways as we were meant to leave now.

We head outside and into my uncle's taxi. We had to sell our car as we weren't going to need it in Cali where they drive on the other side!

My uncle drops us off at the airport and leaves after he helps us get all our luggage in. We go through the usual airport business and we sit on the plane. My parents sit in two seats next to each other whilst I'm stuck behind them on my own.

"Sorry hon, we couldn't get a three seater seat so you have a random plane buddy but I hope it's someone that's nice." Mum says to me. I just roll my eyes and stick my yellow Beats on my head and get absorbed into the music.

A tapping on my shoulder gets my attention. "Hey, sorry to interrupt but I think I'm sitting next to you," I hear someone say as I pause my music. A girl about my age is standing by my seat and I budge over so she can sit next to me.

"Hey, I'm Danielle from Australia, but you can call me Dani," the girl says. She has mousey brown hair and blue eyes that shone when she smiled.

"Hey, I'm Mackenzie but call me Mackie!" I answer and she smiles.

"Are you moving there like me or just visiting?" Dani asks.

"Moving too!" I reply, "what's your address going to be?" She writes it down on a slip of paper and hands it to me at the same as I give mine to her. "No way!" we say in unison then grin at each other. We were going to live two doors away from each other! "Well, good to know we've made a new friend each in this jumble of newness!" Dani says and we talk to each other for the rest of the long ride.

The plane stops a few hours later and we leave with our parents. "Hey mum and dad, I've made a new friend and she's going to be our new neighbour. Meet Mackie/Dani!" we say in unison again.

"Weird!" I mumble and Dani laughs as she heard me.

Our parents smile and talk as we walk. We end up getting a cab together as we live practically next door to each other.

We get out when the cab stops and I look in amazement at the houses on our road. They are all massive and identical except the doors are different colours.

Me and Dani swapped phone numbers before my family, The Skyes, waved them off. It turns out The Parker's- Dani's family- door is red and ours is yellow; I love the colour because its my favourite!

I get inside and stare in wonder at the house. It's so big! Most of our furniture was already there because my dad had flown in a few weeks ago and ordered everything to be fitted and placed whilst he was there.

Let me explain a few things: my dad is a security guard and protects VIPs such as celebrities. He had been part of One Direction's security team so I was good friends with the boys. They were honestly like the big brothers I never got (I'm an only child) and they were incredibly protective of me. He would've still worked for them if it wasn't for me. People were attacking me and asking for information about them so it got too much so my dad had to quit.

The boys and me swapped numbers and promised to visit whenever they could and they kept that promise.

They came around a few times a week to take me out and they spoilt me rotten! On my birthday, they had gotten me a real gold bracelet engraved with my name on it: Mackenzie Jade Skye. There were diamonds encrusted on it so I treasured it greatly and only wore it on special occasions such as celebrity weddings as my dad knows a lot of VIPs, my birthday and the boys' birthdays. They loved that I loved it and joked that I was the 'most spoilt sister ever' because they all treated me like one.

Sometimes they came over just for tea and they had performed on my birthday in the hall we hired. A couple of girls fainted and I had warned them from before not too look to good looking or someone might even die but they just chuckled and look what happened!

I wonder who my dad is working for now...

The doorbell rang and I rushed to answer it.

Speak of the devil, One Direction was standing there and as soon as I answered they rushed in without a greeting. "Hey Mackie! Nice place you got here!" Harry said, panting and leaning on the wall whilst surveying the house with his lovely aqua coloured eyes.

"What have you guys done?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my greenish hazel eyes at them.

"Did I ever mention you have really pretty eyes?" Zayn says, trying to change the subject and grinning weakly. I smile at him, "yep, last week but are you guys gonna tell me what you did or do I have to go outside and check?" They all panicked suddenly.

"You don't have to do that!" Louis says quickly, "we just went for a run and saw your house so we popped over for a cuppa Yorkshire Tea!"

"Liam?" I asked. Liam can't lie for long so I knew I would wheedle the truth out of him soon. "Can't talk, one kidney!" he gasped.

"You don't need your kidneys to run!" I reply.

I go outside then run back inside right after and slam the door shut. "Guys, how many times have I told you to not get in people's way so a flash mob does not gather around my door after they follow you to MY house!" I shout at them once I've rejoined them in the living room which has a brown and green colour scheme.

"Maybe an, ummm, half a million times?" Niall suggests and I groan before grabbing an A3 sheet of plain paper and writing '1D ARE NOT IN THIS HOUSE, JUST MY FRIENDS WHO LOOK A LOT LIKE THEM!' on it and sticking it onto the window facing the front of the house so the crowd who had gathered there could see it. They read it and slowly move further and further away from my door and back to whatever they were doing before.

I sigh and go back into the living room to face the boys who have guilty expressions on their faces.

I instantly feel sorry for then and open my arms. They all then gathered around me and hugged me. I smiled in contentment. I loved group hugs; especially with One Direction!

A coughing sound startled us and we moved apart to see my dad behind us at the door with six people. It was R5.

"Hey dad, you guarding R5 now?" I asked.

"Yep! So, you know them already?" my dad replies.

"Yeah, I listen to their music!"

"R5, this is my daughter Mackenzie Jade Skye but you can call her Mackie!" Dad introduces us and I hug them all.

Rydel notices that the famous boy band are in the room and a gasp escapes her lips, "y..y..your One Direction!" The boys smile and chuckle.

"Yes, and you must be the famous Rydel Lynch!" Harry flirts, leaning down to kiss her hand.

"Always the flirt!" I sigh and everyone laughs. Rydel blushes red and giggles.

"Honey, I've invited the Lynch's and Ellington over for dinner. You can invite Danielle and her parents too if you like?" Dad asks.

I nod and grin, "I haven't seen by room yet, can I go up?"

"Yes, Mackie but don't get over excited. You can take the kids up too with you." Dad chuckles.

"Hey!" the 1D boys and Riker chorus.

"We are not kids anymore Max! We are responsible adults!" Niall argues before spreading his arms out wide and knocking a vase over. Zayn quickly catches it before if crashes to the ground and places it back on the table but away from Niall.

"And that just proves my point!" Dad laughs and sends us upstairs before following us to record my reaction.

We all trudge upstairs via the long winding staircase and I stop when I see my room on one of the floors. It has a white door and my name is painted on it in multicolours in a swirling pattern with pictures of music notes surrounding it.

I open the door carefully and we all gasp at the sight before our eyes.

It's a yellow room with black musical notes dancing around on the yellow background.

There is a huge four poster bed on one side and a long bay window on the opposite side of the room. It's a French window as well so it opens up to a balcony where you can see beautiful LA scenery. There is a sofa in one corner that is an L shape and fits in snugly.

On the wall opposite to the door is what we all gasp at though. It has guitars hung up on it but you can get them off too. Various acoustics and electrics lined the wall in different designs and shades of black and yellow to match the room.

The middle also catches our line of visions and my eyes widen. A glossy black baby grand is near the wall but not too close because the room is HUGE! A black drum kit is also there. It's like heaven!

An amazing hanging bubble chair (AN: google 'hanging bubble chair' it's amazing and I SO want one!) is in the middle with a black and yellow printed cushion in the middle of it. I run over to it and sit in it, making myself comfortable.

"Get comfortable guys!" I say and everyone laughs and heads over to their favourite part of the room.

Ross grabs a black rhythm guitar with a yellow flame design on it and starts to strum a random rhythm on it, Rydel makes herself comfortable on the piano bench and Rocky and Riker join Ross with bass and electric guitars. Niall takes an acoustic whilst Zayn grabs a maraca and Liam and Louis jump on the beanbags on the floor with Ryland. Ratliff grabs the drumsticks and sits by the drum kit.

I'm sat facing them and they let me pick out a song. "Ummm... Lawson, Standing In The Dark," I choose and they begin to play.

I close my eyes and start to sing:

" Sitting here wide awake

Thinking about when I last saw you

I know you're not far away

I close my eyes and I still see you

Lying here next to me

Wearing nothing but a smile

"Gotta leave right away

Counting cracks along the pavement

To see you face to face

Thinking about the conversation

I know I'm not one to change

I've never wanted nothing more

But as I walk up to your door

"I'm standing in the dark

She's dancing on the table

I'm looking through the glass

She's someone else's angel

It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back

But I'm wanting you back, girl

And now I'm standing in the dark, dark, oh

Dark, dark

"All I want to do is hide

But I can't stop myself from staring

Wishing his hands were mine

I can't stop myself from caring

And as he turns down the lights

I'm feeling paralysed

And as he looks into her eyes

Yeah, alright

"I'm standing in the dark

She's dancing on the table

I'm looking through the glass

She's someone else's angel

It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back

But I'm wanting you back, girl

And now I'm standing in the dark, dark, oh

Dark, dark, oh

Dark, dark, oh

Dark, dark, ohh, oohh

"I'm standing in the dark

I'm standing in the dark

"I'm standing in the dark

She's dancing on the table

I'm looking through the glass

She's someone else's angel

It may sound stupid that I'm wanting you back

But I'm wanting you back, girl

And now I'm standing in the dark, dark, oh

Dark, dark, oh

Dark, dark

She's someone else's angel" I finish to a round of applause. My eyes open and I see everyone smiling at me.

"What?" I ask.

"That was amazing!" everyone shouts in unison. I notice Dani has joined us and is sitting next to Ryland on the floor on a cushion. "Thanks!" I smile and lean back into the chair, still blushing from the praise.

"Mackie, that was seriously good singing! Honestly, you sounded professional!" Ross says to me.

"Thanks! That means a lot coming from a singer like you!" I reply and get up to hug him. Dani joins in and them Ryland follows her with the rest of R5 and 1D and soon it's just a giant group hug!

Life in LA is going to be great!

AN: Hope you guys liked it! Dani, you're in the chapter so I hope you enjoy it and Joanne, your in the next!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've been busy. Some of you guys are in here so look out for your OC's you sent in! Hope you like it, it's so LONG!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

Chapter 2:

Mackenzie's POV:

I was right, LA life is great! Over the last couple of months, me and R5 have gotten a lot closer and I've made tons of new friends.

Today, me, Riker's best friend Joanne who we just call Roo, Ratliff's girlfriend Gabriella AKA Gabby, my friend Mary, my other new friend Adalyn, Rocky's girlfriend Summer Skye who we just call Skye and Rydel are having a sleepover in my room because it's the biggest between us.

I call Ross over to help me get things ready and he comes via the treehouse we made our dads build last month in the tree between our houses. It's a large treehouse and has a strong ladder from Ross's balcony to it and one from mine to the other side.

He climbs out of the treehouse and onto the ladder leading to my balcony door, holding the rope handles carefully. Ross knocks on my door in the beat of 1D's 'What Makes You Beautiful' chorus rhythm so I know it's him and I open the door.

He jumps in and asks me, "what do you need help with?" I point at my dressing table and hand him a giant box full of makeup. "Will you stick that there please?" I ask and he nods before placing it there and opening it as if it were a display object.

"Woah!" Ross says.

"What?" I ask; I'm quite proud of my large collection of makeup that I've gathered over time.

" MAC products? Rydel will go bananas! She loves them and still doesn't have as much as you!" Ross replies, still staring at the products in awe.

I laugh but make him help me set out more things like cookies and sweets and chocolates and crisps and...okay, I'm in sugar heaven!

We also put things like hair dye, permanent and temporary incase we want to be a little extravagant and try something new on our hair.

We also set out some of my jewellery and bracelet making things but with glass beads instead of tacky ones we all used when we were kids.

I really wanted this to be special. Most of my friends were celebrities to are portrayed as snobby and spoilt but are really down to earth when you get to know them so I needed a bit of a change from the glamour lifestyle.

Meanwhile I was thinking about my life, Ross had gotten a packet of cookies open which were, most conveniently, my favourite cookies.

"ROSS SHOR LYNCH, DON'T TOUCH MY COOKIES!" I bellowed and he flinched.

"Why not?" he asked. I sighed before speaking back to him, "if there is one thing you should know about me, it's that you never touch meh cookies!"

It was true, nobody was allowed to but I let him have one but only one because these are my favourite cookies from England and Harry just gave me about five packs when he last visited two weeks ago. (AN: It's true, I do love them!)

Ross took the cookie with his right hand and bit into it, savouring the sweet taste. You see, that cookie is one of a kind, it's a thick, fat cookie crammed with giant choc-chips and one side of it is completely covered with milk chocolate which makes it delicious and addictive.

He moaned in delight before licking the remaining crumbs off his lips. I can't help but watch his pinkish lips that I just wanted to kiss. WHAT? Rewind, did I just say that I wanted to kiss him? I don't like Ross! He's fit and all but I can't! We've become best friends in the last three months and I don't want to wreck that. It might only be a silly crush; I'll get over it!

I finish setting the rest of the stuff out for the sleepover as Ross practically demolishes a second cookie after-of course- asking for my permission. I can't help but give in when I see his puppy dog look. Damn that look!

He stands up and sees that I have done the last job and we have finished the preparations for the sleepover of the year!

"Thanks for helping Ross, I couldn't have done it without you!" I say and he smiles genuinely. Cautiously, I lean in for a hug and risk a quick peck on his cheek. He looks at me with wide eyes and I just smile at him before dancing off into the bathroom to freshen myself up and get into my PJs as it was seven already and the girls would be coming over in a minute.

Thinking Ross has gone, I head back out and hear someone whistles appreciatively behind me. I turn around to see Ross sitting on my bed, enjoying the view he had of my body.

"Nice legs!" he says before winking and I blush furiously before practically chucking him out of the French window and onto the ladder. He runs back to his room but sits on his window seat, trying to catch another glimpse of me.

I walk back to my window and stick my tongue out at him and close the blinds, preventing him seeing any further.

I re-enter my room and look in the full mirror at my reflection. I'm wearing a thin and practically see-through superman top and a pair of short shorts with the logo all over them. My caramel coloured wavy hair is open and flowing down past my mid back and my greenish hazel are round with the shock that Ross saw me like this.

The doorbell rings and I run down to open it, letting the girls in.

"Cute PJs!" Rydel nods before slumping down on one of the many beanbags on my floor which me and Ross had arranged in a circle on the floor.

"Thanks!" I reply before adding, "that wasn't what Ross was thinking though!" quietly but everyone heard. I heard a chorus of 'WHAT?'s and told them what happened. They all gasp and have shocked looks on their faces before Skye adds, "you do have good legs though."

Everyone looks at her like she has three heads and she sinks down into her chair, her blonde hair making a curtain around her face. We just laugh and carry on.

"He obviously likes you!" Roo says and I frown.

"Don't deny it! We've all seen the way he looks at you!" Gabby says.

"What look?" I ask.

"This look!" Adalyn says and pulls a lovesick puppy face.

"He does not!" I argue.

"Does too!" she replies and everyone agrees so she smirks, knowing she's won.

"Whatever!" I mumble and everyone giggles, "lets just carry on!"

We start with the hair dye because our hair will dry faster if we start with that before anything else.

They start with me and pull me into the bathroom. The point of this is that whoever is getting their hair done is not allowed to know what's happening to it because the others decide. I start to get a little worried of what they could do to me; honestly, I could have green hair by tomorrow!

I'm blindfolded with my sleeping mask and my back is facing the sink with my fancy chair thingy's head rest pulled back so my head is directly above the sink. I hear some rubber gloves snap onto someone's hand and then all I do is pray God gives me justice...

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

A couple of hours later, all of our hairs are dyed and dry but we had yet to see our reflections.

Skye gasps at her reflection, her long blonde hair has blue dip due on it now and it really complements her big blue eyes. I am a genius! I had come up with that idea because blue really suited Skye and it was her favourite colour.

Next was Dani who just looked stunned at herself in my mirror. Rydel had decided to colour her hair all a light brown and it really suited her and brought out her brown eyes.

After was Gabby who we'd decided to colour her hair caramel to brighten up her brunette hair. She was overjoyed.

Joanne had her hair turned chocolate from the dull brown it used to be and she seemed a lot more chirpier with her new look and so did Mary who had the same done but in a slightly lighter shade.

We had got Rydel a couple of red temporary highlights which she loved because they were partially hidden but a blood red so you couldn't miss them.

Then it came to my turn, I slowly pulled my hair out of the wrap it had been in and stared at the mirror for what seemed like eternity in shock.

Roo clapped her hands in front of my face so I got startled and came back from my own little world. "Guys, I love it!" I shouted and we all group hugged.

They had left my caramel hair thankfully but put in warm blonde highlights so I looked amazing! We all did!

Just as I was popping in some microwave popcorn in my mini microwave, the door burst open and the boys came in. By boys, I meant he rest of R5, Ryland and all of 1D; they are so dead!

"Hey, too late to crash your party?" Harry asks timidly, shrugging his shoulders up and wincing at the look on my face.

AN: Hope you liked it, it took all day! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's an update! Love you guys for the reviews, they mean a lot! Hope you like this!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 3

Ross's POV: (I know you've all been waiting for this!)

We all winced at Mackie's tone but I just smiled, that cute English accent and her gorgeous hair made it so hard for her to look angry. She was flawless!

She gave us all a lecture but just gave up after a bit and let us stay. We all cheered and watched Toy Story- Liam requested it!

As we all got tired, we crashed in her room in random places. I ended up in her bubble hanging chair which was actually really comfy and lovely too sleep on.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

In the morning everyone left and thanked her for a great night and she just smiled modestly.

I went to leave and she pulled me back. "Yeah?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks Ross, your the best friend a girl could have!" Mackie smiles at me before kissing my cheek happily and then sitting back on the piano bench.

I shake my head dazed then mutter a quick 'thanks' and then saying a little louder, 'your my best friend too, Mackie. You're awesome!' before practically running out of her window and through the treehouse to the confinements of my room.

My cheek was burning and I gasped when I touched it. Wow! I just realised something...I think I like Mackie!

Although I feel this way, I doubt she does too do I'll just act like normal. No one can know about this but I know if she doesn't like me back, I'll be crushed!

I hear my phone ring and I answer it, already knowing the caller. I chose that ringtone for Mackie the month I met her because, you know, she's so lovely! Lol. The song is She's So Lovely by Scouting For Girls.

R: "Hello?"

M: "Hey Ross!"

R: "Hey Macks, what up?"

M: "So basically..."

R: "Just get straight to the point Mackie, don't stall!"

M: "Okay then, Mr Hasty! So, my parents said that they want to tell me something important at dinner and now I'm nervous so I wanted you to join us to help calm me. Will you, please?"

R: "Of course! I'll do anything for you Mackie! Are your parents okay with it?"

M: "Yeah, they are. Is 7:00 ok?"

R: "Its great, I'll head over then!"

M: "Ok, see ya later!"

R: "Later!"

I got off the phone and my eyes immediately travelled to my wardrobe. I got up and quickly looked for a good outfit; I need to look good. I mean, pshh, it's not like I need to impress anybody...

I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans from my wardrobe and paired it with a white t-shirt and red hi-tops. I slung my leather jacket on and ran a hand through my disheveled blonde hair, giving it my signature messy look.

By the time I was done preening myself- honestly I could get so vain sometimes- it was already 7:00 so I just headed next door.

I knocked on the door, being polite instead of just walking through Mackie's window as usual. I mean, she could've been changing! That would be awkward but I would've got an eyeful!

Excluding that thought from my mind, I did the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. "Hey Mrs Sk- I mean Madelyn!" I corrected myself for what seemed like the hundredth time these last months. "Wow, you remembered this time Ross!" Madelyn laughed before letting me in.

"Hey Max!" I greeted Mackie's Dad before heading up to Mackie's room. I knocked on her door and entered after she told me to.

"Hey, still nervous?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Nah, I feel better now your here!" she replied and moved forward to give me a hug.

"At first I thought that Mum had cancer or something but then I realised she seemed all happy and stuff and she wouldn't tell me that if you were here, it would be kept a secret." Mackie said and I agreed. Madelyn called us so we went downstairs.

The table was covered in lovely food so we sat down and tucked i quickly. There was roast chicken, roast potatoes, shepherds pie, carrot slices, broccoli, mashed potatoes and gravy. Yum, a typical British Sunday Roast Dinner! That news must be good!

"So, kids, we have something to tell you," Max said whilst wiping the edge of his mouth with a napkin. Mackie picked up her glass and started to sip her orange juice just as her mum spoke. "We're having a baby!" Madelyn blurted out and Mackie spit all of her drink out.

"WHAT?!" she shouted before pulling her chair back and everyone winced at the scraping sound it made on the tiles. She got up and ran up the staircase, going to her room.

I don't blame her. I mean, imagine yourself being an only child and getting spoilt rotten but then your parents decide to go and have another child when you turn seventeen. I mean, she's old enough to have her own child!

I congratulate her parents but then follow Mackie upstairs. She seemed really upset and I'm going to comfort her. Her poor parents look shellshocked, they probably expected her to be happy!

I reach Mackie's door and slowly turn the handle and go inside. She's siting on her bed in a tangle of blankets with her hair mussed up. Her breathing is short and quick and I can hear quiet sobs coming from her direction so I go and sit next to her on the bed.

"Hey," I mumble, pulling her into my lap. She's practically weightless so it was like i was picking up a Robin's feather.

"Hi," she sniffles but then buries herself into my chest. My arms automatically tighten around her and I hold her close and tell her everything's going to be alright.

"It isn't Ross! It really isn't! I mean, every year until I was nine I asked for a sibling but my parents said no but they decided to give me one now! How stupid! I'm seventeen Ross, eighteen on Christmas Day and they decide to have a child when I'm old enough to have one myself! That is just sick, parents shouldn't be allowed to have kids that old! It's unnatural!" Mackie shouts, her voice getting hoarse and her throat dry from all the crying.

"I know, I know," I said soothingly. "But you know what?"

"What?" she asked.

"I think that if they're happy, you should be happy too. I mean, you never know; maybe your mum couldn't have kids for ages and she's overjoyed that she can have one now! You should be happy for them, I mean, I can't live without my siblings and maybe you'll like having one," I say to her.

Mackie nods her head and gets up; she straightens her yellow sun dress and tries to fix her hair. I jump at the chance to fix it for her and offer to. She nods and I get up and take her brush from her. She sits on her dressing table and looks into the mirror and frowns at her reflection.

"I look hideous!" Mackie pouts. I frown at what she says and stop brushing her silky hair abruptly. "You're beautiful Mackie, don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

"Thanks Ross, you're the best!" she smiles and hugs me tightly. "But I still need to wash my face."

She was right, there were tear tracks down her cheeks and her eyes were still glossy-looking. I smile at her and kiss her forehead before letting her go into the bathroom.

As soon as she goes in, I sigh and fall onto one of her comfy beanbags. I'm falling for her and falling too fast for my liking...

AN: Liked it, loved it? What do you think? It was all in Ross's POV so I enjoyed getting into his brain! :P R and R please!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey! An update! Ok, I have been asked to remove the real people in here a lot so now Riker is Ryker, Rocky is the same, Rydel is Rydell, Ross is the same, Ratliff is Rattliff and Ryland is Rylannd. This is because it is against the rules of the site but the characters are all the same except that they all are professional dancers as well now. They all look the same as well. So now, the are fictional characters. Ross and Rocky are the same as those are popular names. Okay, hope that clears it up!

Disclaimer: Well, do I need this now? I own all the characters and the plot for Pete's sake! Oh well, I own nothing but the characters and plot laadidaadida...

Chapter 4

Mackenzie's POV:

I washed my face and went out of my room to see Ross on a beanbag. He got up quickly and offered me his hand to take when he saw me. I took it and smiled at him gratefully; I needed the support.

I headed downstairs to see my parents waiting there for me. They looked shocked and a bit sad. "Hey mum, hey dad, I just want you guys to know that I'm really ashamed of my behaviour and Ross helped me understand that it won't be so bad having a sibling. I hope you find room in your hearts to forgive me, I'm so sorry!" I say genuinely and they smile and open their arms for a hug. I run into their arms and they squeeze me.

I noticed Ross looking awkward in the corner and waved him into our group hug. He grinned and hugged me from behind.

I waved at my parents and was just going upstairs, back to my room when the front door burst open. "What's happened? Anyone need CPR? Has anyone died? Is Max in hospital? What is the emergency?!" Louis shouted as soon as he got in.

The rest of 1D just looked bedraggled, they had their PJs on and had dark rims around their eyes as if they had no sleep. "It's fine you guys! Mum's having a baby!" I shouted over the noise.

They all shut up but gave Ross a glare. "I thought it was an emergency!" Zayn growled.

"Yeah, I missed my midnight snack for this! It could have waited for the morning!" Niall said before heading for the fridge. Typical!

"Shut up guys, I was upset. That is why Ross called you!" They all apologised before going upstairs to crash in the guest rooms. I invited Ross upstairs too and he went into a room as well. Harry lent him a pair of joggers from 1Ds personal stash in my wardrobe.

I went into my room and changed into plaid short shorts and a white tank before crashing on my bed.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

I woke up in the morning to the boys and Ross jumping in my bed singing 1Ds signature 'wake up song'. I groaned as someone jumped right on my leg. I raised my left leg and kicked them in what I hoped to be their gut.

"Oomph!" a voice groaned and fell to the ground. I smiled in victory and everyone else laughed. "Come on Mackie!" Liam said and pulled the covers off me. I shivered at the sudden coldness and shuffled to the next warmest thing and snuggled into it. Thinking it was my pillow, I smiled and rested on it only to find out that it was lumpy.

I moaned and got up in defeat. My pillow chuckled. I gasped and looked back at Ross who I'd been resting on. "Sorry," I apologised before stretching out and rolling my eyes when I heard the boys wolf whistle. They do this all the time!

I rub the sleep from my eyes before looking at my hair in the mirror. I don't ever have horrible hair after sleeping so my hair was all out and tangle free but it was curlier than usual. My eyes were bright green from the light but turned slightly darker when they adjusted.

I smiled but then turned around to see all six shirtless boys on my bed. Yeah, I saw 1D like that all the time but Ross...I think I may have drooled a little. Oh well!

I shoved them out and they went. I went into my walk-in wardrobe and chucked them a pair of clothes each. I got Ross an outfit from Zayn's side as he was the smallest. They took them and stalked off to get changed.

I chose myself some denim dungarees with shorts at the bottom and a white t-shirt before grabbing a pair of floral Vans and running into my ensuite. I got changed and went out to see Ross sitting on my bed.

"Ross! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I gasped. He chuckled and smiled. I got my hairbrush and placed my hair in a simple high pony with a few strands out to frame my face alongside my side fringe before tying my floral bandana headband on and a pearl necklace. I slicked on some shiny lipgloss before going back to make my bed.

"You look nice!" Ross commented.

"Thanks!" I smiled, "you don't look too bad yourself!" I giggled, he was wearing one of Zayn's signature baseball jackets and a white t-shirt alongside back skinny jeans and red hi-tops.

He smiled but then told me to wait a minute. He text his mum before grabbing my hand, "we're going out today!"

I smiled, "but where?"

"To the park of course! But the 1D guys will have to use disguises..." Ross replied.

"Already on it!" Harry's voice came from the door, he was wearing a fake moustache on and a top hat.

I sighed before heading over, "don't be stupid!" I ripped the fake hair off his upper lip and he screamed in pain, "whoops!" I shrugged but then ran. I tripped over Niall's stupid Coke can and fell. Harry fell on top and Ross, who was following, fell onto us too. My breath was knocked out of me.

The boys got off and laughed. I glared but joined in soon! I took one of their hands each and they pulled me up. Harry went to go tell the guys where we were going and they all came out a minute later wearing caps or beanies and Raybans.

I walk outside with the rest of the boys and knock on the Lynch's door to invite them to go with us too. Joanne answered so I invited her too.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"The sky!" Rattliff answered. I rolled my eyes and we walked all the couple of blocks to the park in a comfortable silence. As soon as we got there, Ryland and R5 rushed to the playground and Joanne sat with me.

She had a faraway look on her face as she gazed at Ryker. "You like him, don't you?" I questioned, smirking when she blushed.

"M..me? And...Ryker? Nah! He's just my best friend and has been forever. That would be just-" she stuttered.

"Perfect?" I cut her off and ended the sentence for her.

She turned a deeper red but quickly turned to me, "you can't tell him! I mean it Mackie; it would ruin everything!" she warned me.

"Fine, I won't..."I sighed "But you will!"

I left her on the bench to her thoughts and went for a walk. "Hey!" a voice called.

"Hello," I answered back when I spun around to face the speaker. My breath caught when I saw him, he looked about my age with royal blue eyes and black mussed up hair. He had red lips and a a faint reddish tint on his cheeks.

"I'm Oscar!" he said.

"Mackenzie," I replied, "but call me Mackie!" He smiled and we talked for a bit whilst we walked. He seemed like a really nice guy and he was cute too, it would keep me off the little crush I had formed on Ross. I was so sure it was going to go away but it was stubborn and wouldn't budge so Oscar would be a distraction.

We walked back to our group and everyone stood up as we walked into the circle. "Hey Mackie, we were wondering where you wondered off to!" Niall exclaimed chirpily.

"Who's this?" Louis asked me.

"Oscar?" Ross asked and I frowned, I didn't know Ross knew him! He did a handshake with him and grinned.

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

"Yep, we've known each other for ages, he's my best guy mate!" Oscar said. Okay, now that is complicated... I like Ross AND Oscar? I gotta sort out my life...stupid hormones!

Oscar smiled and then turned to me, "so...erm, if you're free Saturday night, would you like to go out for dinner and a movie?" I swear I saw Ross' jaw clench and his hands ball up but it may have been because it was getting a little chilly.

"Umm, so, the thing is that I promised that I would hang out with Ross on Saturday but we could always go on Sunday?" I offered weakly. He smiled but shook his head, "nah, it's OK, I understand. But is like to talk to Ross for a minute if that's OK?" He obliged and I just looked confused.

Ross' POV:

Oscar took me near a tree that wasn't a close proximity to the group. "Hey man, I know that you like Mackie so I'm not going to make any further moves on her but I need one answer, why don't you just man up and ask her out?" he asked. Wow, an I that easy to read?

"Because...Oscar, she's fragile and people just like her for her looks. I want to gain her full trust and close friendship before anything else. She might not even feel the same way so I don't want to blow it," I replied. He looked satisfied but then said,"good luck, she's got five older brother figures so you're going to get a smashed face if you do anything stupid!" I smiled at him, "I know!" but she was worth the risk.

I sighed and walked back to Mackie who was currently talking to Roo but I realised that it was private and gave them some space; I walked over to my brothers and Rydell instead who were discussing record companies.

Mackie's POV:

I talked to Roo about her feelings and I have decided that we have to start operation 'Riker Falls For Roo' or RFFR for short. She agreed after a heap of persuasion. It's time to get the rest of the girls in on it. Mackie the matchmaker, sounds brilliant or brilLiam!

AN: Liked it? Hoped you liked it Joey! Okay, in the next chapter operation RFFR is a go! Will Mackie fall for Ross in the process?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys! What's up? I'm updating for you all. In this chapter, the project is started. On with the story...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and characters.

Chapter 5:

Mackenzie's POV:

I got Roo ready in my house in the morning after I told the other girls what was happening. They were all very eager to get in on the project already.

I handed Roo a pair of my clothes to borrow and she got changed quickly. I sat her down on my dressing table bench and all of us bustled around her. She smiled nervously before we attacked her.

Gabby heated up the two curling tongs whilst Mary brushed Roo's hair carefully and applied heat protectant in it. Once the curlers had heated, Gabby and Adalyn partitioned the hair and started curling one side each.

Summer Skye did her makeup neutrally and Dani picked out matching accessories to finish off the outfit - out_with_riker/set?id=72715344

Once everyone was done, I looked Roo up and down. "Wait..." I trailed off before taking a couple of bobby pins and pushed Roo's hair to one side and clipped it in place with them.

"You look beautiful!" Dani gushed and we all hummed agreements. The doorbell rang and Roo went down to answer it. It must've been Ryker because we saw her grin widen instantly when we crept down the stairs to watch.

Ryker looked shocked momentarily when Roo answered the door and closed the door after her like a true gentleman.

The girls left once Roo went and I promised to keep them updated. I decided to ring Ross as I was bored.

"Hey Ross!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Mackie!" he replied

"Ross, I'm bored!" I complained. I could tell he was smiling even through the phone from his chuckle.

"Okay, why don't you come over to my house?" he asked.

"Okie dokie!" I say and he laughs before I cut off the call.

I straighten my outfit from where I had creased it a bit whilst I was sitting and looked in the mirror to check that my outfit was fine. operation_rffr/set?id=72717258

I was wearing one of my expensive outfits in celebration of Operation RFFR kicking off and didn't want it to get ruined.

I walked outside and made my way next door to the Lynch's but not before I told my parents who agreed.

I rang the doorbell and Ross answered just as a bunch of boys walked past and whistled. I flipped them the finger.

Ross chuckled at the sight before inviting me in. I obliged and hugged him, kissing his cheek and repeating the process with the rest of his family inside. I think they still find it weird that I greet like that but I'm used to it from England so, so what?

Stormie and Mark were surfing the Internet on their laptop meanwhile Rydell and Rattliff played ping pong on the ping pong table and Rocky was playing Halo 4 on the X-Box with Rylannd. Ryker was out with Roo so me and Ross didn't know what to do.

"Let's go for a walk?" Ross suggested and I agreed.

We linked hands and walked out and down a couple of streets, chatting about random things. An arch came into our view and Ross pulled me toward it. "C'mon, let's go down there!" Ross said, pulling me even further. We saw trees lining the narrow pathway and flowers in different colours tangled in the bushes. There were roses in white, red, blue and yellow there. Ross plucked a yellow rose from a bush and tucked it into my hairband so it stayed. It looked like it was there the whole time and complimented my outfit.

Then we approached a slightly dirtier part of the path. "Mackie, I don't want you to get yourself dirty so jump on," Ross offered, crouching down and I jumped onto his back; I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms loosely around his neck. He got up and wrapped his hands around my thighs to support me before running through the dirt path to a cleaner path.

"Aaaah, Ross!" I screamed; tightening my grip on him and hiding my face in his chest. He just laughed and ran faster before stopping in his tracks.

"Ross? Rossss? ROSS?" I asked shouting in his ear.

"Shhh!" he whispered, placing his finger over my lips thus giving me a slight shiver. "Look over there," I looked in the direction that he was pointing at to see two very cosy looking teens on a bench.

Roo and Riker.

Riker's POV:

"Well don't you look very British today?" I teased Roo as we sat on the bench in our special place which happened to be in our local park. :P

She looked hotter than usual today so I was wondering what had happened. Why was she so dressed up today? Was she dressed up for a GUY? Is she checking someone? No, she can't be! Not that I'm jealous or anything...

"Yeah, I've been 'Mackie-fied'!" Roo laughed; she put quote marks around the word 'Mackie-fied'.

"So...why exactly are you dressed like this?" I asked. There was a rustling in the bushes and we both turned around to look.

"Probably just a squirrel," Roo said, confirming my thoughts before I even voiced them. I love how she can do that; not that I have feelings or anything for her in that way...

Yes you do!

No I don't!

Oh Ryker, you're in denial!

No I'm not! And why does my conscience have Roo's voice?

Oh yes you are, that's why you're denying it! And...I don't really know but the Aussie accent is pretty cool; isn't it?

Yeah, it's pretty cute.

I never said anything about it being cute! You like her!

Shut up stupid little voice in my head!

I then realised that I spaced out when Roo waved her hand in front of my face.

"You alright? You've been spaced out for like five minutes!"

"Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking. What did you say again?" I replied, shaking my head as if to get rid of my thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I was talking about prom. I don't have a date yet, do you?" Roo asked, curiously.

"No, urm...since you asked, would you go with me?" I shyly asked but then hastened to fix my words at her shocked face. "I mean as a friend. I wouldn't want to go with some random person that stalks me because I'm Ryker from that famous band but because I'm Ryker, the human."

I saw a flash of disappointment in her eyes but that couldn't be real, right? It was probably just me!

"Sure!" Roo replied enthusiastically.

Mackie's POV:

"Crap!" I exclaimed. "Prom!"

"I'll go with you?" Ross shrugged nonchalantly and I grinned and hugged him.

"Thanks!" I smiled at him. "I was scared I was going to have to go with one of those perverts in school!" We both chuckled.

Suddenly rain started to pour down.

"Oh my god, not now!" I cried.

"You know, I would give you my jacket like in those cliche movies but I'm not wearing one!" Ross grinned and I laughed.

We saw Ryker and Joanne get up and leave but they, like normal human beings, had checked the weather and brought jackets with hoods with them.

Ross grabbed my hand and we ran in the opposite direction to them and in a quicker route to get to our street as fast as possible.

We reach the Lynch's in record time although we were soaked to the skin. Ryker was already there. I guess our route wasn't so short.

"How'd you get here so fast?" Ross asked him. At Ryker's confused face he quickly corrected himself. "Weren't you on a date with Joanne till about three or something?"

"It wasn't a date!" Ryker blushed. Ross rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, the rain started pelting down so we decided to cut our hangout short. I dropped Roo off first because she lived closer to the park and then took the route under all the shop roofs to stay dry," Ryker explained.

"Oh..." I mumbled. It all made sense now... why he wasn't so wet and why he was here so quick!

"Achoo!" Me and Ross sneezed simultaneously. We were both shivering like chihuahuas and THAT was saying something!

"You guys have caught a cold being outside for so long and I think you have a fever too!" Stormie said, clucking around us like the mama hen she is. She shoved a thermometer down mine and Ross's throats respectively to check our temperatures which were apparently very high.

"It's lucky that you're staying here for the week anyway, sweetie, otherwise your mother would have my throat for letting her baby girl go home sick!" Stormie chuckled.

"I'm staying here?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah...didn't you get your mum's text?" Stormie quizzes. I check my pocket for my white iPhone 5 and pull it out. It was dead.

"Nope. My phone's dead!" I reply.

Stormie laughed before telling me, "you're staying here for the week because your dad has gone to help out in One Direction's security team as Paul's ill (AN: Paul is the head of their-1Ds-security). He didn't want to leave your mother at home pregnant so she's gone with him to stay in a hotel room near the concert arenas. And you're going to stay here!"

"Okie dokie!" I replied. I itched my left arm as Ross scratched his left calf. Stormie quickly lifted my arm to inspect where I was itching. And then she checked Ross's leg as well.

"Just as I suspected!" she tutted, "you've both got chicken pox!"

"WHAT?" Ross and I shouted simultaneously.

"Yep! You must've caught them off Rylannd! Now go upstairs and into Ross's room; Mackie, your bags are in there and both of you need to get changed into your PJs and into bed. I don't want anyone else to catch them." Stormie instructed.

We both obeyed but not before shooting Rylannd a dirty look. "Sorry?!" he called after us but we just ignored him and continued our long trek up the stairs.

We reached Ross's room and sure enough, my bags were on the floor. I kneeled down and grabbed any old pair of PJs before going into the bathroom to change.

I got out after changing into my pyjama boxer shorts and t-shirt; I hung my silk robe on the clothes hanger on the door and put my night boots neatly in a pair next to the bed. pyjamas/set?id=72947925

Ross had changed into a pair of sweats and was shirtless. Damn, that body!

"Dude, my eyes are up here!" I told Ross as he kept staring at my legs.

"Sorry," he apologised, not looking sorry at all with the smirk on his face.

We climbed into bed and just sat there, waiting for Stormie to come up with the soup she made us. She came up with two chicken soups on a tray and handed it to us. "Thanks Stormie," I said and she smiled at us and left; she closed the door softly behind her.

I shuffled on the bed to get closer to Ross who was holding the tray. I reached for a spoon and he did too. Our fingers brushed and a spark of electricity travelled through my body. Woah...

"There's only one spoon?" Ross questioned.

"No Ross, the monster under your bed took the second one!" I retaliated, the sarcasm dripping off my voice.

"There's no monster under my bed!" Ross said, actually sliding out of it to look under and double check; this guy is such a kid sometimes!

AN: Did you like it? Long chapter because of lack of updates so sorry but hope you enjoyed it! If you review, you'll get...another chapter! Woohoo!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for the delay! My iPod was playing up! Anyways, on to the story...

Chapter 6:

Mackenzie's POV:

We contemplated on what to do for a while until Ross said, "the only thing I think we should as a last resort is share."

I looked at him like he had three heads, "share?" He nodded his head solemnly. "But you're a guy and I'm a girl!"

"And you're point is...?" he trailed off, looking at me in question. I shrugged, it wouldn't do any harm.

Ross gripped the spoon and scooped up some soup. He blew on it gently and lifted it up to my lips. My moth closed around the spoon and I drank the soup from it; the warm liquid running down my throat quenched my thirst.

I then took the spoon and repeated the action to him. We carried on like that until all the soup had finished. Ross placed the tray on top of his dresser when we had finished. I snuggled under the duvet and unconsciously moved towards Ross. He moved closer to me to maximise body heat and wrapped his arms around my waist. I snuggled into him and lay my head against his bare chest. I could hear his heart steadily beating.

His head rested lightly on top of mine and his hand reached up to smoothen away any stray pieces of hair from my face. His feather-light touch made me shiver slightly and with that, we fell asleep.

Just before I fell asleep I remembered something I read in a magazine I once read, 'if you share utensils with a guy it's like kissing them'. Pshh, me kissing Ross? I wish!

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

I woke up in the morning to no Ross and a slight chill in the air so I grabbed one of his hoodies, threw it on over my head, and ventured downstairs.

I found Ross in the kitchen making breakfast. "Mmm, hey Ross!" I hugged him from the side for more body heat as he was still shirtless despite the weather change.

"Hey," he replied, "aren't you supposed to be in bed? I decided to cook us some breakfast as it looks like everyone else is going to have a lie-in. Go upstairs and I'll bring us some food; this time with two sets of appropriate cutlery!"

He grinned as I giggled and I did as was commanded of me. I went upstairs and lay back in Ross's bed. My iPod was laying on the bedside table so I picked it up and plugged my yellow Studio Beats by Doctor Dre in the headphone/earphone jack at the bottom.

I lay back once again, immersed in the wondrous voice of no other than Ed Sheeran who I had met on numerous occasions via a certain curly-haired, green-eyes superstar than goes by the name: Harold Edward Styles.

"Give me love like her,

'cause lately I've been waking up alone,

Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,

Told you I'd let them go,

And that I'll fight my corner,

Maybe tonight I'll call ya,

After my blood turns into alcohol,

No, I just wanna hold ya.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,

We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,

All I want is the taste that your lips allow,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love (x5)" (AN: Ed Sheeran Give Me Love) I sang along with Ed, the sound

isolation feature blocking out all noise and focusing solely on the music. The bass pumped in my ear and my head moved from side to side in sequence with the steady pulse of the music.

I finished my little 'rock out' session when the music stopped and I heard Ross clapping from the doorway. I mock-saluted him and got up to grab my breakfast plate off him, carefully folding the headset and resetting the headset on the table.

"Thanks! This is really good!" I exclaimed, polishing off the last of the waffles. I drank the last trickle of strawberry milkshake from the glass and sighed, rubbing my belly and setting the tray down.

"Ross, what are we going to do for nine days?" I was bored already and I just recalled Stormie telling us that it would be nine days till we were cured again.

"I don't know," he said slowly, dragging the sentence out whilst he was thinking. I could practically see the wheels in his mind rolling.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

We ended up playing Xbox for a couple of hours and Roo came over to supply food as 'the rents' were out running errands for everyone else.

Dani had popped over too but fled when she found out that we had chicken pox as she hasn't had it yet and could catch it easily.

Now I was tired from all the constant ring of the doorbell in the always busy Lynch household. I needed a nap.

I eyed Ross's sleek acoustic guitar that was delicately balanced against the side of the bed. "Will you play for me?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelids as I knew he couldn't resist. No one could deny the butter wouldn't melt in my mouth look I have when I want something.

He sighed profoundly as if it was so hard to do that little favour but he couldn't say no. Ross picked the guitar off the floor meanwhile I pushed myself further under the covers to get comfortable. He strummed the opening chords to Connor Maynard's 'Cant Say No' as a joke but then started the chord sequence of 'Little Things' by One Direction.

'I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if I do, it's you,

Oh it's you,

They add up to

I'm in love with you,

And all these little things'

Ross was at the chorus when my eyelids began to droop. I wrapped my arm around his torso when he put the guitar down as he noticed me falling asleep and snuggled closer to him.

He burrowed down into the blankets and kissed my forehead, "night Mackie."

"Night Ross," I whispered before slipping slowly into dream land.

AN: Liked it? I thought it was crap but oh well! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: New chapter! I'm ill so I decided to update! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And shout out to Harmonious Wolf for her review: 'Just found this story, but it's rather cute! :)

Heh. Just imagine if all the R5ers worked together to get R5TVs as a category on under TV. Wouldn't that be awesome? No more posting it in the A&A section, and we'd be able to add R5 members/R5Family as characters!

Just a thought XD'

That ws an AhMaZiNg thought! Thanks for the review as well! That would be awesome! We need to do that!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Chapter 7:

Mackenzie's POV:

(8 days later)

Ross and I were finally cured so we decided to call a few mates over. A few meant all of our mates.

We were currently sitting in the dark in my room, munching on popcorn and sweets. Rocky got up and popped in a movie. We all sat down in eager anticipation, waiting for the title of the movie to show so that we knew what we were watching.

The title 'Woman In Black' came on the screen and I immediately started protesting. "Rocky Mark Lynch, take that DVD out now!"

"Why?" everyone whined.

"I'm scared of horror movies," I mumbled under my breath, so quiet that nobody could hear, or so I thought...

"I'll protect you," Ross whispered, winking at me. "Pop that sucker in and let's lean back and enjoy the movie!" Ross said loudly and everyone cheered in response. Well, except for me and Harry who hid under his blanket.

The movie started and soon I was cowering under my blanket too, my body quivering with fear and my eyes wide. Daniel Radcliffe was about to open the door to the nursery where I was sure The Woman In Black was behind.

"Don't go in Arthur! Don't!" I cried to his character, Arthur, who was sent to sort out some documents in the house where The Woman lived.

He never listened to me and went in anyways. I shut my eyes tightly and moved closer to Ross even more. He picked me up and sat me on his lap as I was already halfway there.

I heard a scream that came from the television and burrowed my head into Ross's chest. He rubbed my back comfortingly and I daren't turn my head back. Riker and Roo were watching the movie with great interest and were leaning forward in their beanbags.

"How can you guys watch these things?" I asked them.

"How can you not?" the replied simultaneously. I just shook my head and fell asleep in Ross's warm embrace.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

I was running out of the mansion when the front door slammed just before I could get out. A freezing black hand reached out and grabbed me by my hair and swivelled me around to face them. I screamed as I saw The Woman In Black with her classic black veil draped across herself. She slammed her hand over my mouth and whispered in a hiss the words "you could've saved him" that sent a chill down my spine. My blood ran cold as she pulled the trigger to a gun she was holding to my temple. The only sound after that was a deafeningly loud BANG and my breathing suddenly stopping.

"Wake up Mackie! Wake up!" I heard frantic voices calling me and pleading me to get up. I slowly opened my eyes and asked what happening.

"You were screaming and crying in your sleep! We were all ever so worried!" Louis informed me of everything that had happened what I was having the nightmare.

"It was awful! The Woman In Black was after me and-and sh-she-" I broke off the sentence and burst into tears.

"It's okay, it was only a nightmare." Niall soothed me, rubbing my back consolingly. The One Direction boys were used to me having these nightmares as they have known me since I was small, Liam came from my hometown and recommended my father when they were searching for bodyguards and their careers hit off.

They knew about my fear of horror movies so why did they let me watch one? "Why did you guys let me watch this?" I asked them quizzically.

"We thought that you grew out of your fear!" Zayn retaliated, looking down and fidgeted.

I sighed, they last watched a horror movie with me a couple of months ago and they thought I grew out of that fear already? They are idiots sometimes!

I got up slowly from Ross's lap which I was situated on and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I washed it with warm water, wiping the tear tracks off my cheeks. I turned around to see Roo standing there with Gabby, they both had huge smirks on their faces.

I held my hand to my heart from fright. "You guys startled me!"

"Stop using posh words and cut to the chase. You were getting a little too cosy with Ross, weren't you?" Roo smirked as did Gabby.

I tried to come up with a comeback. "So were you and Riker!" That was hopeless! They were leaning forward in anticipation, not cowering away like me. I didn't really think straight when I was using excuses! Gabby and Ratliff were together so I couldn't really say anything about them.

"You have hopeless comebacks!" Roo laughs.

"So tell us! Do you like Ross or not?" Yeah, Gabby was never one to beat around the bush. "Yes," I whispered, afraid of saying it out loud. Both girls squealed and I blocked my ears.

"TELL HIM!" They both ordered.

"No, if Roo won't tell Riker, I won't tell Ross!" I knew that she wouldn't and would do Operation RFFR instead as it was easier; I used that as an advantage.

"Fine, when RFFR has finished, you have to tell him. Deal?" Gabby asked. We shook on it. What have I done?"

We walked out together again. Nobody looked up; I assumed that they thought that they were helping me clean up. I was tired from the day that passed and I was sure that everyone else was too as someone or another yawned every few minutes.

"Time to go guys?" Rydel asked and everyone nodded. They all left one by one through the front door this time, not the balcony as usual! Ross lingered behind. "You gonna be alright?"

"Yes Ross! I'll be fine!" I pushed him out of the door after hugging him tightly and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

I giggled and shut the door. The 1D boys were staying over in the guest rooms on the floor above mine.

Changing into soft cotton shorts and a matching t-shirt, I drifted off to sleep.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

I woke up for what felt like the fiftieth time that night and wiped the thin sheet of sweat from my forehead. I was having recurring dreams of that damn movie so I decided to call Ross.

M: Hey, Ross?

R: Mackie? Why are you ringing me this late? Has something bad happened? Are you alright?

M: I'm fine! Well, physically. Not really mentally.

R: Huh?

M: I'm still having those nightmares!

*A shuffling is heard on Ross's line*

R: Open your door.

M: What?

R: Just open it. Cross the bridge and go through the treehouse and cross the bridge on the other side.

He cuts the line so I cannot argue. I do as he says.

Gently knocking on Ross's balcony door, I wait outside shivering slightly from the breeze. Ross unlocks his door and ushers me in, locking it after I get in.

"Lay on the bed," he instructs.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask.

"Lay down! You're staying with me so the dreams don't effect you. You've had them everyday you've slept alone so this might work."

I agree before laying down on his warm bed surrounded by tons of blankets. Pretending to sleep, I breathe in and out deeply, my chest heaves in and out evenly.

I hear Ross slowly fall asleep, he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls my back closer to his chest.

Crap, I thought. Ross Lynch, the famous blonde- not to mention sexy- was spooning me.

My life rocks!

AN: Lol. The ending was hilarious but the chapter was 'ehhhh'. What did you think?


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for the wait! Writer's block, yet again. Why is this fic so hard to write?! Oh well, I DID choose to write it! **

**All the outfits for this chapter are on my profile on Polyvore: mackenzie0121**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Mackenzie's POV:

I strummed the guitar lightly, hearing a soft melodious sound and smiled, I finally tuned it!

"I'm a blonde so excuse me

I'm a blonde, I get crazy

And everybody knows we're a little more fun

I like to play it up like I'm dumb

D-dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb

'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde" I sang the chorus to Blonde by Bridgit Mendler to the chords I played on the acoustic guitar that was placed precariously on my lap. I pulled it back towards me to stable it.

"MACKIE! SHUT THAT THING UP! AND, YOU'RE NOT A BLONDE, YOU'RE SOMETHING IN BETWEEN A BLONDE AND A BRUNETTE!" Mum yelled.

I huffed angrily, those hormones of mum's are getting on my nerves! It's all: Mackie get this, get that, stop doing this, stop doing that!

I'm not a spoiled child and ain't afraid of a little elbow grease but this was seriously overwhelming!

"OH, AND ROSS WAS CALLING TO SEE IF TOU WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH THE GANG LATER ON, 1D CAN GO TOO IF THEY WANT!" she added.

YES! I can finally get out of this house!

I ran upstairs and grabbed my phone to ring Ross. I told him to send the girls to my house to get ready.

If this was going to be phase two of Operation RFFR then so be it, it's dress-up time!

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

If this was how the boys reacted to the girls looking like this, they better dress like this everyday!

Their mouths were swinging wide open in shock.

What did I do? Well, I just used my English fashion sense as a secret weapon...

Mary was kitted up in a retro black and white lace dress with matching wedges and a heart necklace, Summer Skye had high waisted coral shorts on and an ombre effect Disney top to go with it. Her blue tips looked great with it!

Dani had a lovely Aztec print dress on with a matching necklace and heels whilst Roo was wearing a simple blue Superman crop top with black high waisted shorts that really complemented her long slender legs with red high tops and a neon yellow watch which matched.

Gabby, however, opted for a more classy look an was decker out in a wine red blouse, black skinnies, red Toms and a black waistcoat.

I was wearing a black suspender skirt, a white blouse, black wedges, a Union Jack charm bracelet and hot red lipstick for a burst of colour.

The other girls couldn't make it so each of us sauntered up to our favourite guys in the batch.

Well, I tried to walk up to Ross but he was just standing there, wide-eyed and open mouthed like a fish, staring at me. Rude much?

"Ross? ROSS!?" I called him and he snapped back to Earth.

"Oh, sorry! I was just... daydreaming." He seemed unsure of it himself but I just laughed it off, he was a strange one sometimes!

We walked over to the pond and I opened my purse to get out the small parcel of torn-up bread that was going past it's sell-by date in a few days.

"What are you- Ohhhh..." Ross exclaimed as I started tossing the bread out to the geese that were happily eating it alongside a few fluffy yellow duck chicks.

He held out his hand and I shook the remainder of the packet into it and his shook it over the pond where the birds attacked it violently. Bloody hell!

We walked over to the rest of the group who were standing and chatting so decided to walk off on our own.

I didn't know the park so well so I could easily get lost in this maze of trees and bushes and random wildlife!

"Look! Look over there Ross! It's a puppy, I think!" I ordered him.

"Yeah! There's another! Oh, and there!" We walked closer to where the balls of fur were coming from to see a woman that looked to be about forty years old holding a miniature maltese dog and four puppies!

Awww!

We headed over to them as the woman clipped all the leads to one so she couldn't lose them easily an fit was easier to grasp.

"Hello!" I smiled in response to her.

"Hi! I'm Mackenzie but you can call me Mackie and this is Ross! Sorry to interrupt on your walking session but your puppies are adorable!"

She smiled, "Hi guys! Yep, they're cute but a bundle of mischief! My husband and I are currently looking for homes for them. Are you interested? They're up for free, no fee and have had their first injections..." It was so tempting!

I looked at Ross pleadingly and he just chuckled. "Of course I'd let you keep one Mackie, but you have to ask your parents." I pulled out my phone and scrolled down until I found my father's number.

He was fine with it. After all, a dog IS meant to be a man's best friend!

I wasn't bothered with asking my mother at the moment. She loves animals and will find out sooner or later but I'm not so sure with her constant mood swings.

"I can have one!" I jumped up and into Ross's arms. He swung me around, as excited as I was.

The woman laughed in delight and handed over a puppy. "Please look after him properly. A puppy is forever, not just for Christmas. Thanks, bye!"

And with that, she walked off. I looked down at the bundle of fur in my arms and sighed happily.

Since I've moved to LA, my life has just turned upside down, and rotated around!

I've learnt so much these last few months and didn't want to forget any experiences. Little did I know what was going to happen in the next month or two.

* * *

**AN: Dun dun DUNNN! Lol, I loved that bit! Next chapter is a shocker so hold on and enjoy the ride! Please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times. ;P**


End file.
